Gothic Symphony of the Night
by brunoblackened
Summary: A Castlevania/Ridonculous Race crossover fanfic about how Ennui and Crimson met Alucard. Illustrative fanart by Erin Delgado from DeviantArt.


Two weeks after being eliminated from the Ridonculous Race, Ennui and Crimson decide to return to Romania to visit again Dracula's Castle, in Transylvania. With their luggage ready, the goths rides in the plane and take off.

When they disembark, they notice the airport almost empty and a fearful atmosphere. After doing the check in in a hotel, Ennui, Crimson and Loki leave the place to do the so awaited visit.

—Aren't you thinking about going to Dracula's Castle, are you?—the hotel attendant asks, fearful, before they leave.

—Yes, we are—replies Ennui, unfriendly. —Why?

—Didn't you see the blood red moon? It's the sign that Dracula has resurrected! That place is swarming with monsters now, and it's surroundings too!

—Dracula? Resurrected?—Crimson questions, glancing to her boyfriend, who returns the monotone glance.

—Last time we were there, there weren't any monsters or Dracula.

—I know, I saw the Race on TV—tells the attendant. —You were lucky the Count was still dead. But now he returned! That's all I have to say. Take care! Oh, look! Take these, you might need 'em.

The attendant takes from under the reception desk a big case and opens it, showing some weapons: knifes, an axe, a cross, holy waters and a clock.

—They'll help you defeat the monsters, if you find any on your way. They're all blest. It's very effective against 'em.

The goths examine the weapons for a moment. In the end, Ennui chooses the cross and the clock. Crimson grabs the axe and the holy waters.

—Thanks—speaks her, emotionless. She, Ennui and Loki leave.

The couple and their rabbit are walking in a forest, on the way to the Castle. The blood full moon paints in red the top of the trees.

—Ennui, have you heard about this before?

—What?

—That the red moon is the sign of Dracula's resurrection?

—I never even seen the moon like this. Must be a phenomenon that happens only here or it is kept as a secret from normalish people, with their small and empty little lives.

—Our plane came almost empty, the airport too quiet, the scared attendant… and now the red moon. It's no coincidence—concludes Crimson. —There's definitely something fishy here…

—The perspective of having to fight monsters to me seems…

—Fun?

—Yes. Fun.

Some steps later, Ennui and Crimson feel the ground shake and they stop, getting ready. Six holes open and from them come three skeletons and three zombies. The goth guy throws the cross on the zombies, hitting and making them explode in flames, catching the weapon back like a boomerang. The goth girl blows the skeletons with the axe and shatters 'em, the bones pulverize.

—Too easy—comments Ennui, looking disappointed.

—Hope they offer a harder challenge next time.

—Dracula… I always thought that was just a mere legend.

—Legends are based in reality, Ennui.

—True that, Crimson. And looks like we're about to know more. C'mon, stay alert.

After walk for fifteen minutes, finally Ennui, Crimson and Loki arrive to an imposing castle with a huge wall and very tall towers. The drawbridge is down and the entrance iron gate is open, inviting. An inviting to death. Ennui and Crimson nod to each other and get in.

—This castle… is different—realizes the goth girl. —It wasn't like this last time we came.

—You're right. Perhaps Dracula modified it.

—Makes sense. It's his home, he can do it whenever he desires.

When they pass by the gate, they're in a large courtyard and there's a monster guarding the door: a bull sized wolf, a Warg. The creature comes slowly toward them, growling, at the same time the couple draw their weapons and metallic noises are heard behind them, which indicates the drawbridge is going up and the iron gate closing.

Before they close, however, a black figure passes speedily above them and attacks the Warg. A blue shine hacks it and makes the monster explode in flames while howls in pain.

The black figure turns. It's a man with pale skin and long hair, tall and dressed like a noble, with sword in hand, showing the same shine that killed the Warg. His cloak emanates a blood red bright.

—Ennui and Crimson from the Ridonculous Race. Did you miss this place?—asks the man. The goths approach him and Crimson speaks, unimpressed as always:

—We came to visit, but this castle isn't the same we saw in the Race. You must've watched it, since you know who we are.

—Indeed I watched—confirms the man in black. —When I knew one of the locations was Dracula's Castle, I came to check personally. But now he resurrected, he's spreading evil power and I'm on my way to kill him.

—Can you tell us who you are?—questions Ennui.

—You can call me Alucard—introduces him. —By the way, this castle is a creature of chaos. It may take many incarnations.

—Can we go with you?—the goth girl asks.

—I compliment you for your performance in the Race. Doing the tasks as if was nothing at all… If you think you have strength enough to fight the Count, then let's go.

Alucard turns and walks in the castle, followed by Ennui, Crimson and Loki.

As they go further inside the vampire's home, the goths get to know Alucard better, which makes their admiration for him increase: he's a damphir, son of Dracula with a human woman, Lisa. It's for his mother that Alucard befriended the humans. He also learns more about his goth companions.

The damphir and the goths also help a girl called Maria Renard to find Richter, from the Belmont family. Later, they find out Richter was brainwashed and used to ressurect the dark lord. Alucard, Ennui and Crimson break the control over Richter and battle Dracula in the castle's core.

When she sees the trio leaving the ruined castle, Maria gets relieved.

—I'm glad you're alright!—says, happy.

—Sorry…—asks the Belmont, looking sad to the vampire. —For my fault you had to fight your own father.

—Fear not. I had my own reasons for destroying him.

—But… must've been painful for you.

—Indeed. But remember that evil only will triumph if good men do nothing.

The others nod in agreement. Ennui clears his throat and begins:

—Alucard, Crimson and I want to thank you for letting us accompany you. We're honored.

—This visit was way better than the last one. Ennui and I had a great fascination for the Count's legend. But our admiration now is for you.

—You are our hero—admits the goth guy. He and Crimson smile a bit. Alucard also drafts a smile, but can't sustain it.

—We'll continue our travel. Wanna come with us?—the goth girl invites.

—My presence is dangerous, the blood that runs in my veins is cursed. T'would be best if I disappear.

—No!—Maria exclaims, surprising herself.

—You need to stay alive, Alucard!—encourages Richter. —The Belmont family needs you.

—And also your… "brothers" from distant lands—Ennui remembers him. —The ones you mentioned before.

—Oh, them… yeah, it's a neat motivation. Well, I accept to go with you. Do you also accept a suggestion?

—Yes—Crimson replies. Alucard whispers something to the goths and they nod.

—Seems perfect to us—Ennui agrees.

The trio farewell Richter and Maria and leave. The woman looks sad at them, while they distance. The vampire hunter puts his hand on Maria's shoulder and questions:

—Don't you go after him, Maria?

—I… I can't let him disappear from my life—replies her, tearing.

—Then go. Perhaps he needs you.

—But what about you?

—I'll return to my family and ask it's forgiveness.

—Th… thank you, Richter! See you!

—See you, lady—farewells him. Maria turns and runs to join Alucard, Ennui, Crimson and Loki.


End file.
